


Roses and stuff

by lovelylilyluna



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is very mushy, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylilyluna/pseuds/lovelylilyluna
Summary: WARNING: ENORMOUS AMOUNTS OF FLUFF. READ IF YOU DARE





	Roses and stuff

“You know what I love about you?” Albus Potter asks one rainy Sunday evening.  
Scorpius Malfoy smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to Albus’ dark curls.  
“What’s that?” he inquires softly.  
They were cuddled together on the lumpy sofa of their cozy flat in downtown London.  
With Albus’ head resting against his boyfriends stomach, arms wrapped around him protectively, and Scorpius, reading one of his favorite novels, leaning down every now and then to place kisses on Albus’ cheeks and in his hair, it seemed like the perfect way to end the lazy day they’d had.  
Albus yawned, and softly intertwined their fingers.  
“I love your hands, and how ours fit perfectly together” he says kissing the center of Scorpius’ palm.  
“Mmhm” his boyfriend mumbles with a smile.  
Albus carefully sits up, burying his face in Scorpius’ neck.  
“I love when you wear my clothes” he says twirling the string of the sweatshirt Scorpius was currently wearing around his finger.  
“It’s sexy” he growls causing Scorpius to laugh out loud.  
“Is it now?” he asks with an amused smile.  
Albus mumbles a yes and once again places his face into the crook of Scorpius’ neck.  
“I love your neck. And I love the way you get when I kiss it” he says showering soft kisses on both sides of it.  
Then Albus sits up and Scorpius feels as if his heart grows three sizes.  
His beautiful emerald green eyes are burning into Scorpius’ stormy grey ones with such love and adoration, that in that moment Scorpius Malfoy knows that he would do absolutely anything for the vulnerable man in front of him.  
Albus leans in, capturing Scorpius’ lips with a soft moan.  
“I love these lips” he says, after breaking away then making a show of pecking them once more.  
He nuzzles their noses together and kisses Scorpius’ gently, evicting a small chuckle.  
“I love your face and the freckles on your nose that you can’t see unless you’re close up”  
Scorpius smiles and wraps his arms possessively around the man he loves.  
“I think I just love you in general” Albus says.  
Scorpius raises an eyebrow.  
“You thin—“  
“I know. I know I do. More than anything, you know that right?”  
Scorpius grins and nods his head.  
“I love you too Al” he says kissing him on the lips once more.  
Albus smiles sleepily and cuddles into Scorpius’ chest.  
“Scorp”  
“Yes Al”  
“You’re gonna marry me right?”  
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy physically feels his heart drop to his stomach.  
Taking a shaky breath he answers,  
“That depends. Is this your proposal?”  
He feels Albus yawn against him.  
“No. I was thinking, maybe I’d take you to Paris and propose on the top of the Eiffel Tower with you know, roses and stuff”  
Warmth spreads through Scorpius’ body.  
Roses and stuff.  
“Well...I look forward to it sweetheart”  
Albus yawns again.  
“Me too. Very much”  
Just another kiss to Albus’ curls, another chapter in his favorite book, another soft smile, another hundred drops of rain on the windowsill.  
Just another day in Scorpius Malfoy’s crazy wonderful life, and honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> :))don’t forget to click that kudos


End file.
